Sugar and Spice
by kelaka
Summary: A series of drabbles, that will likely all be Kashino/Ichigo  though hints of other couples as well . Mix of different genres.
1. The ER

**Author's Note:** Because Kashino obviously rolls in his sleep (manga vol.2) and it makes me lol. Sometime during season 2.

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Yumeiro Patissiere go to Natsumi Matsumoto, Shueisha, and Studios Pierrot and Hibari.

* * *

The first time Ichigo spent the night in his dorm room, she was surprised and ecstatic to find that Kashino was more than willing to let her cuddle. That is, until he rolled over in his sleep later that night and accidentally hit her in the nose with his fist.

One trip to the ER and a lack of a good night's sleep later, she was uncharacteristically cranky the next morning and it didn't help any that she had to try and devise some sort of explanation to her group as to how she managed to break her nose in the course of one night. Luckily, she tended to be clumsy in the first place, so two of the three bought her story about falling out of bed in the middle of the night without too much questioning, though it still brought funny looks.

Her roommate on the other hand couldn't keep from smirking because she was aware that the girl hadn't been back to their room the whole night. She also had some sort of inkling as to where she had really been. Luckily Rumi was considerate enough to hide her smirk from the other two group members, but that didn't stop her from badgering Ichigo with questions when they were alone getting the supplies for that day's class.

It also didn't stop her from heckling Kashino when he sat down next to Ichigo and herself at lunch later that day.


	2. Are You Mad?

**Author's Note:** Prompt from "http:/ feath. com/ idea/ firstwords. htm" First Words prompt: "Are you mad?" Also, so much more dramatic than I meant for it to be...

Maybe a little OOC? Critique is appreciated!

* * *

"Are you mad?" He asked in atypical confusion.

"What? What reason could I possibly have to be mad?" Sarcasm was the only reaction he received.

And yet, he was still stumped; She hadn't _really_ gotten mad at him in years, in fact since they had finally confessed to each other their relationship had gone better than their friends expected (their surprise mostly lay in the fact that he managed to keep his cool most of the time, even when she did things that frustrated him, but also somewhat to the fact that she managed to not get mad at him during the few times that he did get aggravated with her).

The fact remained that he still had no idea why she was mad at him, he was completely and utterly stumped. Things had seemed fine up until last week, when she had become increasingly visibly upset with him. He ran down a mental list of things that he could possibly have forgotten that would upset her, and couldn't come up with anything. It wasn't their anniversary, nor was it her birthday, nor anything else he could think of; in the first place, Ichigo wasn't normally a stickler for dates as she herself wasn't the best at remembering them anyway.

When they got back to their apartment, she slammed the bedroom door in his face and told him that he would just have to sleep on the couch. He was so confused that he ended up calling one of his best friends, who broke it to him that his fiancee Kana had been to gossiping with Ichigo about their recent engagement, and that was a possible source of her bad mood.

The blonde man sighed and thanked his friend for the help before hanging up. He picked up a small box out of the side-table drawer, and walked to the bedroom, where his girlfriend was still hidden. He knocked, and when he got no response he attempted the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. When he finally walked through the door, he felt terrible to see his girlfriend strewn across their bed, obviously still frustrated.

She glanced up for a moment when she realized that he had entered the room, and did a double-take when she saw the box in his hand. She sat up on the edge of the bed as he walked towards her and kneeled before her.

"Ichigo, you know I love you. Would you please marry me?"

"You know I found the ring two weeks ago, right? The side-table drawer in our living room was kind of an awful place to hide it."

The young man stared at her for a moment and asked in a confused tone, "Then why were you so mad earlier?"

"I kind of assumed you'd propose at dinner and then you acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. I just kind of freaked out over the fact that you had the ring and weren't asking me...sorry." She said apologetically.

"You never answered my first question."

"Eh? What...was it...again?" She asked with a guilty look.

Kashino rolled his eyes and sighed, but asked again, "Ichigo. Marry me?"

The woman laughed and smiled down at the man in front of her and answered, "Of course! I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Covered in Strawberries

**Author's Note:** I don't like Japanese in fic, because I'm not Japanese. I did leave Natsume saying "onee-chan" simply because it's in the official subs on Crunchyroll.

**T, for: **Talk about underwear and wedding nights.

* * *

"Heeeey! Why are you two laughing?" Ichigo pouted.

"But...Onee-chan! They're covered in strawberries!" Natsume said somewhat hesitantly.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Ichigo," Rumi started, despite her ongoing laughter. "Considering that you and Kashino already live together, we're well aware that you aren't a virgin, but do you _really_ think it's appropriate to wear strawberry-printed underwear on your wedding night?"

Ichigo blushed, but still lightly protested, "I don't see why it should matter more than any other night..."

"Oh please! Of course it matters! You're not getting those and that's final." Rumi insisted.

"But..."

"Nope, not happening. I promised Satsuki I'd make sure you got something appropriate. Though honestly I find it creepy that my boyfriend's worried about the aesthetics of your wedding night, even if you and Kashino are two of his best friends," Rumi replied.

Despite continued protests, Rumi and Natsume forced Ichigo into purchasing a set of lacy undergarments instead of the strawberry-covered ones she had originally picked out.

Weeks later, Rumi received a terse phone call from a slightly frustrated-sounding Ichigo, "He loved it. Happy now?"


	4. Icing on the Cake

**Rated K+** for kissing.

* * *

When he originally suggested that they should wait until they knew more before confessing, he meant it. When Johnny started hitting on her however, he started to second guess the intelligence of that idea. When Hanabusa and Andou pulled him aside, spurred him into accidentally admitting that he was in love with her, and admitted that they were both in love with her as well, but were more than willing to give her up for him, he realized that he had been an idiot all along.

He still didn't want a relationship to get in the way of all that they had to learn, but dating Ichigo had to be less difficult than dealing the the Heiress all the time, and a whole lot more enjoyable.

When they beat the Heiress and Johnny in sales, he was about to pull Ichigo aside, when she unexpectedly pulled his arm and turned him around to face her and told him that she was tired of waiting and that she loved him. As he was wont to do, he immediately flushed, but smiled and kissed her lightly, letting her know how he felt as well.

Everyone looked on in shock, the Heiress and Johnny in despair as well, their friends also in excitement, letting up a shout of joy and shocking the couple into breaking apart. By this point both Kashino and Ichigo were blushing profusely, but also both smiling shyly.

Years later, he couldn't help but feel that his happiness had come at the cost of his friends' unhappiness. Every time he saw them both with their families though, he knew they were plenty happy. And he was more than happy himself; his wife and children more than he could possibly have asked for and the shop he and his wife had started was the icing on the cake.*

* * *

**A/N:** *haha, sorry, couldn't help myself, I know it's a terribly silly phrase to put in a YumePati fic.


	5. Little Surprises

**Author's Note:** The most crack-tastic fic I've ever written.  
**T, for: **Mentions of people living together and tattoos.

* * *

There were things the two men had expected when they had come over to their friend's house. There were other things they found much more surprised. One was his girlfriend to be in the kitchen making lunch. The second, also relating to the girl, was more troublesome.

They had both noticed a distinctly _not_ flesh toned patch, in the shape of a heart, on the hip of their female friend when her shirt had ridden up while messing with a troublesome pan. They were pretty sure that it wasn't a mole, considering that it was colored in pink and brown swirls. They just weren't sure how to bring it up.

Eventually, Andou decided to just ask the girl, "I-Ichigo-chan? Is that a tattoo?"

The young woman in question quickly yanked down her shirt, and looked up at her friends in dread.

"Ah...um...well... Yes?"

The two boys were in shock, when Andou remembered one important detail, the girl's boyfriend.

"Wait, does Ma-kun know about this?"

"Do I know about what?" The blonde man asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Were you aware that our sweet Ichigo-chan has marred her body with a tattoo?" Hanabusa moaned.

Kashino grimaced at Hanabusa's use of the word "our" in reference to Ichigo, but answered, "Why wouldn't I? She asked me to go with her when she had it done." He kindly left out the fact that there were other ways for him to find out about a new tattoo on her person.

Hanabusa and Andou were flabbergasted once again.

In a futile attempt to break the awkward silence, Ichigo blurted out another piece of information, "I moved in with Makoto six months ago!" Realizing the blunder, her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, glancing at the three young men in front of her.

Her boyfriend was looking at her as if she'd grown another head, wondering what had possibly possessed her to share that piece of information so suddenly. Their friends were giving the couple a similar look, blown away by the idea of the two living together for that long without them knowing, though it certainly explained why she had been in her boyfriend's kitchen making lunch like it was nothing.

The two young men finally looked at each other, and silently decided to get out of the room as fast as possible.

Kashino turned to Ichigo after their friends made a run for it, "What were you thinking?"

"Um, I wasn't?" She answered with a hesitant laugh.

"Good thing I hadn't done this yet." He answered as he walked up to her, pulling a ring box out of his coat pocket, and quietly asked her to marry him.

Her squeal of joy was heard by their friends who were in the process of leaving the apartment complex.


	6. Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:** Waaaay cheesier than I intended.

**Rated: K+

* * *

**Ichigo had decided early on that this time being pregnant wasn't fun. She hadn't had any real problems the first few times, only nagging friends who worried about her health and an overbearing husband who was worried about the same. She could deal with both of those because she knew they were only worried about her. Plus, they still let her do what she wanted.

This time however, it didn't matter that they would still let her do what she wanted, because she couldn't anyway. Her normally great sense of smell had been compounded with the not-uncommon greater sense of smell during this pregnancy and she literally couldn't set foot in her patisserie without vomiting.

This was more than a little distressing for the woman, as there were very few things in the world she loved more than baking her beloved sweets. It certainly didn't help that her husband came home from work smelling like chocolate and other assorted pastries every day and she couldn't stand to be near him until he took a shower. She did love being able to stay at home with her children for once, and not having to send them to her parents or school every morning while she and her husband went to their patisserie, but she still missed being able to bake.

It wouldn't have been quite so bad if it had worn off half-way through the day, as she would have been able to make something at home. That never seemed to happen though, and she fell into the kind of slump that she hadn't been in for years, really since she had started at St. Marie's and her now-husband had yelled at her for not bothering to cram some rudimentary baking skills in before the transfer.

She was in a set of doldrums for weeks, causing her family and friends to worry nonstop. She felt bad, as her children had never seen her in this state, and her husband was obviously frantic with worry about both her and their shop, but she really couldn't help it.

And then one day, as her blonde-haired husband tiredly walked through the front room of their apartment, something, or rather someone, crashed into him. He managed to catch himself on the door frame before falling to the floor, and looked down to see his youngest daughter staring up at him with an enormous smile.

"Daddy! Come see what mommy's making us!"

His daughter tugged him into the nearby kitchen, where he was astonished to find his wife standing at the island icing a cake. He strode over to her and hugged her from behind, not caring that he was likely messing up her frosting. She turned and grinned up at him, asking how the day at the patisserie had been. He responded with a kiss, only letting her go when their children started to make gagging noises and protesting that he was keeping their mother from finishing the cake.


	7. Snow

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the recent snow~ Totally cliché, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**Rated: K+

* * *

**It wasn't that the blonde hated snow per say, he just really, really didn't like it. What was most frustrating was that his brunette wife absolutely loved it and tended to force him outside in the freezing cold whenever it started to even flurry.

On this particular occasion, she had woken him up earlier than normal with the sounds of her being sick in the bathroom, to which he had forced her to stay in bed for the rest of the day, assuring her that he could more than handle the shop by himself. She protested in the beginning, saying she was sure she would feel fine later, but eventually gave way to his demand and stayed in the apartment, while he took care of their nearby patisserie.

When he came back that night, to find her up and about and grinning up a storm, he realized she was up to something. Despite the fact that she had been sick earlier in the day, she insisted that he take a walk with her to "get some fresh air." Despite the fact that he was exhausted from work, he just couldn't find it in him to say no to his wife's excited face.

It had started snowing since he had first come home (which he suspected was her real reason for the walk), and she cuddled up against him during the walk, making it difficult for them both to walk, which meant that they didn't get far from the apartment before she turned to him with an enormous grin and loudly announced that she was pregnant.

At first he could only stare down at her in shock, until he saw her smile start to fall in confusion. He immediately snapped out of his shock and smiled, letting her know that he was just as excited as she was. She was more than reassured with his generally uncharacteristic smile, and grinned back.

He still didn't love it, but her happy face in the snow made him rethink how how he felt about the weather.


	8. The Light Intruded

**Author's Note:** Prompt from "http:/ feath. com/ idea/ firstwords. htm" "First Words" generator: "The light intruded..."

Also, just to clarify, none of these drabbles are really meant to be related. :]

**Rated: K**

* * *

The light intruded through the blinds, surprising him. Normally he would have been up hours before dawn, tempering or doing some other sort of job for the shop, but he had somehow overslept this morning. He rolled over, coughing, to find that his wife had obviously been up for a while, as her side of the bed was made, which she normally only lazily did hours after getting up.

He yawned, coughing in the process, and got out of bed to walk down the hall of the apartment to the kitchen, where he found his wife and children sitting at the kitchen table. Ichigo looked up from the children and frowned slightly when she saw he hadn't changed out of pajamas like he would normally do before leaving their bedroom, more so when he started coughing again, and glared when he asked why she let him sleep in.

"You were coughing all night, I was hoping you could get a little more sleep so you'd feel better when you finally woke up. And besides, it's been ages since we both had a day off when the kids were at home. It's not like the assistants can't handle the shop alone for one day; I went in earlier to help set up and let them know we'd be back tomorrow. I could always call your parents or sister and tell them you're sick..." Ichigo left the last statement hanging, leaving it up to him, knowing that the last thing he would want was to deal with the doctors that made up the rest of his family.

He grimaced at the ultimatum, and was going to reply when he started coughing again, so he simply gave up and sat down at the table with his family. Despite being sick, the day off with his family was one of the most enjoyable days he'd had in a long time.


	9. Passing Notes

Sparked by me writing notes to my friends in class because a guest professor was a total bore. Kinda cracky, so take it as you will. :]

Rated: K+

Ichigo had always been easily bored in class, and considering French wasn't her best subject, she was even more easily distracted. This particular day, she decided that she would bother the blonde sitting beside her by passing him a note. He didn't seem to notice the note at first, so she poked him in the side, making him jump and glare at her. He proceeded to open and read the note and then look at her flatly. He obviously didn't quite get why she had written him a note saying something as ridiculous as _What are you doing?_ when he was obviously taking notes in class.

Nevertheless, he proceeded to write back to her. _Ichigo. I'm not tutoring you on what happens in class today. It's not my fault when you fail French because you couldn't be bothered to pay attention in class._

She frowned at him after reading this. _You'd let me fail because class is boring? It's more interesting when you teach me..._

The boy blushed upon reading this, to which the girl giggled, catching the attention of their teacher. Oblivious to their surroundings, the boy continued to glare at her, while their teacher walked towards them.

"Well, well, passing notes in class are we Kashino, Amano?"

The girl now jumped, "Henri-_sensei_! Um...that's not...no?"

The man picked up the note lying on the desk, opening it and laughed. "I see Kashino has been tutoring you in French, Amano; that must be why his concentration in class has recently gone up, while yours seems to have gone down."

Their friends all laughed, knowing that their teacher's logic was sound, for the not-quite-a-couple both obviously enjoyed the time they took to work on French, and it was easier to take the time when she so often didn't pay attention in class and needed the help.

Both parts of the not-quite-a-couple were glad that their teacher simply walked away after that, telling them both to pay more attention during class and leaving the evidence behind.

Despite the warning, ten minutes later Ichigo noticed a piece of paper being pushed onto her desk. _Meet me after dinner in the library. And don't forget your homework this time!_ She looked up from the note to find her almost-boyfriend staring vehemently at their teacher in front of them and smiled.


	10. Gynophobia

**Author's Note:** A/N: Because Kashino's gynophobia due to Koshiro makes me laugh. :]

**Rated: K+, for:** One use of a curse word.

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Yumeiro Patissiere go to Natsumi Matsumoto, Shueisha, and Studios Pierrot and Hibari.

* * *

Makoto Kashino was not pleased with the expression on his mother's face. He certainly wasn't displeased with the news she was relaying to him; he was quite certain one would have to be insane to not be happy to hear the gender of their firstborn child. It was the smirk on her face that was really pissing him off. He really didn't get why it was so amusing to everyone who heard the news that he now had a daughter.

Scratch that, two daughters, apparently the second of the twins was a girl as well. He was still frustrated with his mother, but was willing to put that aside for the moment, seeing the tired smile on his wife's face (that seemed to hold a hint of amusement).

When he called their friends to tell them, he could hear the grins in their voices. When they showed up at the hospital the next day, said grins were entirely too obvious for Kashino's liking. While Rumi talked to Ichigo and fawned over the twins, he quietly asked Andou and Hanabusa why everyone seemed to be more amused than excited. Their answer made him scowl.

Okay, so maybe he had a serious case of gynophobia in the past due to a certain Heiress. But damn it, did that really make it so humorous that his children were female?


End file.
